1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel heterocyclic compound, a method for preparing the compounds and a herbicidal composition containing the same as an effective component.
2. Prior Art Statement
In cultivating field crops and garden crops, the laborious work of weed control has been carried out using a variety of herbicides. However, crops are damaged by these herbicides and the herbicides remain in the environment and cause environmental pollution. Therefore, it has been desired to develop an agricultural chemical which reliably shows high efficacy even if when used in a small amount and which can be used with safety.
There exist a great number of patents concerning herbicides containing heterocyclic compounds, in particular imide type compounds as effective components and a variety of compounds are disclosed therein. Among the many compounds disclosed in known patents, those relatively closely related to the present invention are, for instance, as follows: ##STR3## (Japanese Patent Unexamined Patent Application No. 139359/1980); ##STR4## (Japanese Patent Unexamined Patent Application No. 209290/1982); ##STR5## (Japanese Patent Unexamined Patent Application No. 99488/1983); ##STR6## (Japanese Patent Unexamined Patent Application No. 219167/1983); and ##STR7##
However, these compounds suffer from various problems. For instance, they have only insufficient herbicidal activity and cause crop damage. Thus almost none of the compounds have been put on the market yet.